Naga Shield
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: Kyra, homeless 23yr gets chosen to care for three snake in exchange to live in a Victorian Manor. What happens when she gets three big surprises? This story contains a warning in beginning please read.
1. Beginning

**This story contains Vorarephilia. I wanted to try something new, but if you are a follower that wishing to just read the story I will be giving warning at the Vorarephilia parts. Also Naga are like mermaids but with a snake body on the bottom instead of the fish tail. I know that Orton is the 'Viper' but with all that tongue waving Dean does I thought if would fit well. Also I would like to thank Idabrat for inspiration. For an amazing writer read her stories.**

—

Hunter rubbed his face angrily as yet another three test subject failed against the snakes. They had viscously ripped them limb form limb, a new way for the boys seeing as they usually swallowed them whole into their second stomach. Hunter watched the monitor as the large Naja cobra slithered back to the massive terrarium, a Black Mamba stayed out laying on the foyer heated hardwood floor. Inside the terrarium curled up in a tree was a smaller snake known as the speckled kingsnake.

"They tore through another," Randy came up behind Hunter with a file. "Yeah at this rate there will be no hope for this project." A smirk stretched across Randy's face, "well I believe I have the answers to our prays." He tossed the file in front of Hunter. Looking suspiciously at his partner Hunter picked the file up opening it to see a young woman with a cute smile looking back at him. Paging through the file Hunter looked up confused, "where's the other ones. We never send one in with the boys."

Randy, smirk still in place, crossed his arms over his chest, "yeah well this girl is different. She looks nothing like the ones before, she a little thing that's curvy. We failed with the blonde bimbos what do we have to loss with this little girl next door."

Sighing Hunter leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling, "how long until we can get her in."

_*Change of Scenery*_

A young woman with long brown hair, pale skin, and almost black brown eyes walked into the legal office. Biting her pale pink bottom lip she looked around playing with her red button down plaid shirt. Swiftly she walked up to the front desk, "um excuse me I'm Kyra I'm here to see about a house with Mr. Regal."

The small brunette receptionist looked up at the fellow brunette young female with a large smile, "on moment cupcake." The receptionist called into Mr. Regal telling his the new client was here before looking back at Kyra, "go ahead in cupcake."

Kyra gave a shy smile before scurrying into the office. Peeking in she shyly moved her hair behind her ear. Mr. Regal looked up with a warm smile, "ah Miss Nightingale come in come in. I've been waiting for you." Kyra walked into the office and took a seat in the black computer chair. She shifted as Mr. Regal pulled out paper work, "okay Miss Nightingale these papers here are for the house along with the rule and the care procedures."

Kyra looked confused, "um c-care procedures?" Mr. Regal smile brightly at the young woman, "it's better to show you. Why don't we head to the house?" Kyra looked down ashamed, "um I don't have a car, I walked here." Mr. Regal blinked before giving the shy woman a fatherly smile, "that's quite alright my dear I can drive us there." Kyra looked up at him with a light blush adorning her pale cheeks before picking up her small bag that carried her only possessions.

_*FF to the 'House'*_

Kyra looked up at the 'house' in amazement. They had driven out into a heavily wooded area maybe about twelve miles out from the town, but what shocked her the most wasn't how far way they were but the massive size of the victorian manor. The front had a massive circle drive way in the front leading up the a wrap around pouch. Off on the right side was a table and chairs right next to two large cherry blossom trees. The double doors leading inside was at least seven feet by six feet cherry oak. There was four stories counting the attic, she couldn't see around the side by the sheer mass.

"I-I though this was just a house," Kyra was shocked she never thought it was this big she was expecting maybe a two story house. Mr. Regal laughed softly at the woman, "just wait until you see the inside." Getting out of the car Mr. Regal waited for Kyra before opening the door allowing her in first. Stepping inside Kyra had to stop her mouth from dropping, in front of her was a grand stair case, beautiful hard wood floors, and hanging above her was a gorgeous massive chandelier. Mr. Regal chuckled softly before tugging on her arm gently, "you can gawk all you want later my dear but I believe I need to show you around before we get you settled."

Kyra looked down shyly about getting caught in her gawking before following after Mr. Regal to the left. "Over here is the living room, over there on the right is a sitting room with some french doors leading outside, next to the sitting room is one guest bedroom including a bathroom and small walk in closet. There is also a small half bathroom off the living room. If you follow me I'll take you to the breakfast nook." Regal lead the woman up the left side of stair case to a second door. Opening it revealing a massive kitchen with black garnet counter tops with a stone sink and stainless steel appliances. There was a large bay window with a window seat and table. Leading her over to the side she saw french door leading out back, "and here we have the utility/laundry room, pantry, and prep room. If you follow me through the prep room we have the dinning room with a sitting area for after dinner."

Kyra was in awe they only looked at the first floor and she was in heaven. "Now back here is a half bath and a second stair way up stairs." She looked over and almost squealed she love spiral stair cases. Following Regal up they came to a long hallway, "on the right we have the music/billiard room, on the left is the second guest bedroom with bathroom/closet compo, next is the nursery on the right, and after this hallway there is the third guest bedroom complete with bathroom." Kyra couldn't stop a blush on her cheeks after they passed the nursery but continued on behind Regal.

"Continuing on the right we have the steam room, then left is the library and second study." Regal turned to face Kyra as they reached the last two hallway doors, "right behind me is the master bedroom, bath, walk in closet, and panic room." Kyra couldn't stop her mouth dropping at that, 'a panic room and walk in closet.' Kyra thought looking down at her small bag embarrassed. Regal smiled softly before walking over to another door, "and this is where your room mates stay." Kyra looked confused once again as the door open, this time the squeal ripped from her, "oh my god!" She ran inside to the massive terrarium, "that's a Black Mamba, a Naja Cobra, and a Speckled Kingsnake." Stopping her fan girl moment she turned back to Regal with a huge smile, "I get to stay here and get to take care of these snakes."

Regal couldn't stop the laugh from his self, "yes you do now if you would follow me to the lower study, then I'll leave you to get settled." Biting her lip Kyra looked back at the three large snaked, as they stared lazily back at her, before following after him.


	2. Can We Keep Her

After signing the paper work and getting a copy of the room and care procedures Regal left Kyra to settle into her new home. He explained that groceries were delivered to the estate every Friday and to call the store to request anything, also that there was a truck in the garage for her use. Of course like the rest of the estate it was massive. Pouting Kyra went back inside mumbling about how everything was to big for her petite form. Looking at the care procedures she notice the three were allowed out of their cage right now. Walking up to their room she opened the terrarium cautiously knowing they were still dangerous snakes.

"Okay boys you're allowed out right now." She watched the snakes as they slithered out of the terrarium in silent awe over their beauty. Looking back at the paper she noticed they had names and it was their first feeding. She noticed the speckled kingsnake, Seth, was working his way towards her. "You three must be hungry I'll go fix your dinners."

*_Boy's POV_*

Once the petite female left the boy shifted to there naga forms. Dean cracked his neck his snake half grew from six feet to twelve feet long, Roman change next his snake half growing from fourteen to twenty-eight feet, finally Seth shifted from his small four feet to eight feet. Seth looked over at his partners, "she smells nicer then the others, cleaner too and did you notice she's the only one this time." Dean nodded, "we'll see if she can follow the schedule first."

Roman looked to the door, "did you see her reaction to us. She was enthralled with us, most of them say how disgusting we are." Dean was about to say something back when a soft patter came down the hall. The three shifted back watching the door for the woman.

*_Back to Kyra_*

Opening the door again she saw all three where she left them. Smiling she walk over to the black mamba, Roman, first. "Roman here is your steak. Dean a steak for you and for Seth chicken." All three started eating in their own way and Kyra shook herself of the awe to do her next task, cleaning out their cage. Stepping over Roman she walked into the terrarium, taking a small rake she move the leaves and collecting the dead skin off the ground and trees. Completely unaware to the king snake sneaking up behind her. A scaly body wrapped around her right leg making her jump at first. Looking down she saw Seth's warm brown eyes looking back at her as his tongue flicked out. Giggling softly she went back to cleaning as Seth continued to work his way up her body. His lower body around her hips his middle going between her breast as his head rested on her own.

She finished cleaning out their terrarium with Seth safely around her she made her way to her list to see the next task. She paled a bit at the next chore a bath for the three, she could easily clean Seth and Dean would be a little harder but how was she going to get Roman in the tub, he was fourteen feet long. She choose to figure that out later and proceed to exit their room with Seth still around her body. Moving her way to the steam room she started the steam, before going to shut the door just as the other two snake slithered in the door. Seth stayed snugly around her as she started the bath water. The tub was by no means small but still she question the likelihood of fitting the fourteen foot snake inside. Sighing once the water was filled enough and the right tempter she proceed to unravel Seth carefully from around herself and let him slither into the water.

Once inside she kneeled beside the tub, opening the cabinet next to the tub she pulled out the correct shampoo for the snakes. Bending over the edge of the tub she coaxed Seth over to her as he happily glided about the water. Unbeknownst to her it was a ploy by Seth to get her bent over so the other two would get an eye full of her backside, which they did so happily. Gently she reached out and grasped Seth pulling him over to her, if she didn't know any better she would say he was pouting. Both Dean and Roman carefully watched her handle their smaller friend. Smiling softly at Seth she started to gently rub the scales over his head making sure their last shedding had all came off and there wasn't any extra irritating pieces left. She notice Seth closing his eyes which she hoped was enjoyment. Slowly she worked down his body massaging as she went. Seth happily decided to slide over her shoulder and down her back as she rinsed him off, causing the young woman to squeal at the wet feeling going down her back. He gave a playful look as he slithered to the steam half. She ignored the look with a shake of her head before cleaning out the tub and refilling it.

Standing she walked over the Dean, who was curled up on a heating rock, cautiously she picked the cobra up his tail wrapping around her arm. Letting him slide into the water she redid the process she did with Seth but paying special attention to his hood that didn't look like it was cleaned out well enough. Fishing out a pair of tweezers from the cabinet she attentively tugged off the excess dead skin out of the hood. He seemed more then appreciative as he like Seth thought it wise to put his wet body on hers when rinsed. Dean was bolder then Seth was though and had slipped down the back of her shirt, curling around her waist two times, wedging himself under her bra between her breast, before draping around her neck. It didn't help that he decide that he wasn't moving anytime soon. Sighing she drained the tub and filled it one last time.

Finally she was onto the behemoth fourteen foot Black Mamba, Roman. Laying stretched out over the steam room floor, she notice Seth curled up against the larger snake. She stepped forward trying to figure how to get him into the tub only to have him look up at her before slithering into the tub himself. To say she was shocked would be an underestimation, smiling she walk over and started his cleaning. His cleaning was harder only because his size compared to hers plus his body was much more muscle then her. Thankfully she managed, Roman mimicked the other two but choose to curl up under her butt on top of her kneeling legs then resting his head on her lap. Seth must have felt left out because he too slithered over draping down her back and curling on her head. If someone would have walked in she was sure it would be a sight, a petite girl surrounded by three large deadly snakes.

Once Roman's bath was done she drained and cleaned the tub and put the supplies away. Before she could do anything else Roman had moved over to the steam area taking Seth, Dean, and her with him. In the steam area the other two slipped off her allowing Roman to wined around her body snugly. The heat mixed with the snug feeling didn't help her tired form and exhaustion took over her body pulling it in to darkness.

*_Boy's POV_*

Roman waited until her heart rate went down to move. Leaning up he transformed to his Naga form looking down at the small female in his coils. Carefully he flicked his brothers in the head, making both slither off her as they transformed. Seth stretched before sending a playful glare at Dean, "and what was that?"

Dean looked back with mocking innocents, "what ever do you mean Sethie?"

Roman chuckled softly, "I believe he means you wrapping around her breast."

Dean smirked looking over at his brothers, "hey I can't help that they are so warm and soft. Plus Seth you're just jealous you didn't think about it. Roman don't you start I wasn't the one pushing up against her butt and laying in her lap." Roman smirked looking down at the petite woman, "hey like you said she's soft."

Seth perked up at his brothers, "so does that mean we are keeping this one? I mean she's followed the rules, cooks really well, smell amazing, is soft and warm, and she adores us. She's nothing like the others so is she going to be ours?"

Dean looked over at the smallest ones hyperness over the woman and decides to draw it out, "I don't know, what do you think Roman?"

Roman had been blocking them out in favor of playing with the girl's chocolate colored locks. He looked over at the king snake and the naja cobra before swiftly picking the sleeping woman up in his arms, "she's staying. I'm taking her to bed." With that being said the Naga Mamba quietly slithered out of the room down the hall. Dean smirked looking at Seth, "looks like he wants her first."


	3. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

The large black Mamba slithered his way to the master bedroom laying against his muscular chest the petite woman soundly asleep. Once in the room he laid her wet body down on a love seat not far from the bed. Looking down at her he took in her form; shoulder length brown hair that curled slightly framing a heart shape face, two close chocolate brown eyes, and a button nose setting above rose pouty lips. Her close wet from the baths earlier consisted of a black tang top, red plaid button down, and dark blue jeans. Sighing Roman looked down at himself; muscular torso with large arms, tattooed shoulder on his right, and the 'v' of his hips disappeared into black scales that slowly transition into his snake body that was four feet around. They didn't have a need for clothing because they rarely transformed into their human forms, for it caused them great pain, and when they did all three preferred to be bare.

Roman rang his forked tongue over his elongated fangs as he looked for Kyra's possessions, he needed to change her so she wouldn't become sick. Spotting a small black leather bag on the floor he wasted no time reaching for it. Confusion crossed his tan face as he looked for other luggage, seeing as the leather bag was incredibly light. Seeing none he opened the small bag to only find a bra and panties set, a artistry book with pens, and some toiletries. Narrowing his steel grey eyes he looked back over at the sleeping girl now taking in just how thin she was, moving over to her once again he started to remove her wet clothing. Maneuvering his tail around her body he slide her plaid shirt over followed by her tang top. To say he was angry with what he saw would be an understatement.

Dark markings marred her skin around her torso as the skin on her ribcage was slightly stretched tight over showing the bones underneath. Her breast were still cupped in her bra that looked ragged and worn like her others close. Moving to the button of her jeans Roman eased them down over her slightly protruding hip bones, it didn't take much to see she was malnourished. Biting back a roar in anger he quickly stripped her naked before gently placing her under the covers for warmth. When Roman was sure she was comfortable he race to his brothers, who were slithering their way down the hall.

With a new critical eye Roman looked over their filled out well fed bodies. Seth was on the lean side but still had a muscular chest and arms. Like Roman's own body Seth 'v' was were the transition of scales and skin met traveling down a eight foot long black with golden speckled tail that was three feet around. Dean was the odd man out with his scales starting down further giving hint to his groin before contorting into his two shade tail. His dirty blonde color on the top side of his tail as paler scales coated the underside. Another difference was the scars that lined his upper body that were only visible on his naga form.

Dean was the first to meet the deadly South African snake's eyes quickly taking noticed the anger resonating in the cold steel grey orbs. "Ro what's wrong? Did something happen in there?"

Roman huffed air through his nose in anger, "you two need to come here." Turning he moved back into the room now followed by his brothers in worry. Once inside the two noticed their girl sleeping peacefully in the bed curled up under the covers.

"What's wrong Ro? She looks perfectly fine, in fact I'm thinking I'll join her." Seth smiled at the young slumbering woman. Roman moved over to the bed grabbing the edge on the bed's blanket, "didn't you two notice anything when you wrapped around her?" Both Dean and Seth looked confused but shook their heads, Roman gave a big sigh again before pulling the covers from over her form. Seth's brown eyes widen at the scary thin and bruised nude female form laying quietly in the bed.

"What happen to her?" Seth had all but rushed over to their girl and lifted her up tenderly into his arms ignoring her naked form, only focusing on the bruises. Dean looked as angry as Roman did upon finding out, Roman placed a clawed hand on Dean's shoulder, "that's not all."

Roman handed the small leather bag to Dean, grabbing it Dean shifted through it before dumbing it onto the love seat. "What is this? Aren't woman supposed to have a lot of close and junk? She doesn't even have extra set of clothing."

Seth was currently curled around said woman keeping her warm and petting her hair gently, "where did she come from that she didn't have an extra change of clothes?"

Roman moved over to the bed next to the King snake and the woman, "I don't know but if we want to go forward with her in any way she needs to be care for first." Dean moved to the end of the bed after abandoning her bag on the love seat, "so we are going to reveal ourselves to her. I don't care either way as long as she gets healthier."

The Mamba pulled Kyra out of Seth's arms in favor of his own, "we'll let her rest and be here when she wakes. We'll explain everything then, Seth you think you'll be able to fix her something to eat. Something soft and small, her stomach won't be able to handle anything heavy right now."

Seth just nodded, "I'll fix her some chicken noodle soup." With that Seth slithered out the room to the kitchen. In the mean time Dean and Roman took it upon themselves to curl around the bare woman, keeping her safely under the covers.

*_Time laps Two Hours, Kyra's POV_*

Warmth. That was surrounding her. Something heavy rested on her waist as she laid on something warm and comfortable. The smell of chicken noodle soup filled her senses as she opened her dark brown eyes slightly. Pale skin met her parted eyes as she felt whatever she was laying on rise and fall. Something was snugly against her back as warm fingers massaged her scalp soothingly. A tired yawn escaped her lips as her consciousness finally caught up with reality.

Jerking up she saw two males staring at her. Jumping out of bed she backed away from the two lounging in the large bed, only to back into something else warm and solid. Freezing she looked up to see yet another male, this one who was holding a bowl of soup she smelled earlier. A soft whimper escaped her throat against her will, she was now in a room alone with three large men. There was no telling what they planed on doing with her. The larger black haired one moved off the bed upon hearing her whimper, her dark orbs immediately focused back on him, just to widen. His lower half wasn't leg but starting at his hips was a long think black snake tail. All three of them had snake tails.

Fear gripped her as she quickly slipped away from the soup holding one for the closet door. If anything maybe she could make it to the panic room for safety. It's what they were for, right? Sadly the man with dirty blonde hair figured out her plan and trapped her against the door. Big brown eyes focused on his own ice blue as a shiver ran up her spin. She now took notice as she had pulled her arms close to herself that she was very much naked. A new wave of fear raced through her. Now there really wasn't anything stopping them from hurting her. Doing the only thing she could think of she dropped to the ground, her knees to her chest as she covered her head with her hands. She sat there curled up, her body shaking like a leaf on a cold winter day, when a soft deep voice rang in her ears.

"Kyra we aren't going to hurt you." A large warm hand fixed its self on the small of her back. She couldn't stop from flinching from the sudden contact, but as the hand rubbed circles on her back she couldn't stop herself from relaxing. She couldn't explain it the sound of his voice accompanied by his warm hand made her feel safe. Peeking up through her hair her eyes met his steely grey and saw nothing but compassion.

The black haired male gave her a kind smile before handing her a blanket to wrap around herself. "Kyra why don't you come sit and eat the soup Seth made you and we'll explain everything?"

Shyly nodding, wrapped tightly in the warm blanket she took the large male's hand before easing herself onto the bed. 'Seth' handed her the bowl of chicken noodle soup with a soft caution of it's heat before backing away from her. Sipping on the soup quickly warmed her body and helped ease the familiar pains in her stomach as her eyes focused on the three men once more.

The black haired one again spoke, "Kyra I know this will be hard to believe but the three snakes you were caring for earlier is us. Seth here is the King snake, Dean the Naja Cobra, and I'm the Mamba. We are beings called Nagas, half snake half human. We employed some men to help us in a search for a ... companion if you will. Unfortunately the picks didn't go as planned, until you came along."

Dean interrupted, "they tried giving one to each of us but their pick were less then pleasant. Snotty little brats."

Seth pulled her away from Dean's mumblings, "but you're the first one they sent alone and you're so different then them in an amazing way."

Roman spoke up again, "in short what we want is for you to give use a chance to take care of you. Kyra we've seen the bruising and how thin you are, we won't push you to anything but know that now that we found you we don't intend on letting you go that easy."

Kyra just blinked, taking in everything was giving her a headache, no matter what she decided they made it clear she wasn't leaving. Strangely though it didn't bother her in the slightest, who was she kidding she had nowhere to go. No one wanted to hire her for a job much less rent her an apartment. She'd been caring for herself for so long, would it really be that horrible to have someone else want to take care of her for a change. She looked the three over, again getting a wave of safety and warmth from them. Giving them a shy smile she nodded her head, "I only ask you give me time to adjust. I'm so used to taking care of myself it's going to be hard to relinquish power to other people."

Wide smiles crossed the three's faces as Seth all but tackled her gently before fussing over her. A giggle escaped her as Roman scold Seth for tackling her in her condition while Dean eased into bed beside her. Taking a lock of her hair he curled it between he fingers after tugging her over to lean on his chest, "I'm glad you decide to give us a chance babe."

Kyra looked confused at the nickname but smiled nonetheless before cuddling up to the warmth he gave off. Still wrapped in a sheet she looked around for her clothing. As if reading her mind Roman caught her attention, "they were wet from our baths. We'll have some more ordered for you."

Kyra all but shot up, "you don't have to that I don't want you wasting money on me."

Dean chuckled tugging her back to his side, "babe get use to it we got money to spare a little for cloths is nothing. Also now that you agreed to give us a chance those two will spoil you rotten."

A blush spread across her cheeks, 'what had she got herself into.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I can't believe the popularity this story is gaining. I appreciate everyone's comments and following the story. Thankfully I'll be updating more often and you can all thank my manager for giving me a steadier shift so I have time to write as much as I want. Also because I get so into it when I'm writing and I want to post it for you guys, if you see a mistake please don't hesitate pointing it out to me. I'll fix it as soon as I can. Thank you again to all my reader/follower. Yours Truly TFS.**


	4. Ultimatum

It'd been two weeks now since the reveal happened and Kyra was slowly easing into the fact she didn't have to do it on her own anymore. She still didn't like the fact Seth and Roman were trying to spoil her, but Dean was helping her through it. They had filled the massive walk-in close with clothing, she doubt she'd be able to wear them all in her lifetime. She spent the majority of the first week learning about her new friends and being well fed gaining her as they said some much needed pounds. Nagas were really amazing beings, they could change their size at will, become snake as well as humans, and they had two stomachs which they said they'd explain later about. The last thing made her blush when Dean blurted it out, they could apparently move their genitals either from the begin of their tail where their hips were or the end where snakes normally had them.

She was also learning more and more about the three as individuals. For instance Seth loved cooking and was like a buzzing bee around her in the kitchen when they cooked together. Roman enjoyed reading and this would ofter bring him to coil around her before pulling her to his chest when they were reading together. Dean was a hard one to figure out though he only seemed to enjoy sitting still when he was holding onto her or was watching TV, any other time he was pacing and anxious. When she question the other two about it they just told her it was because of his past and left it at that.

Currently she was enjoying a movie night with all three in the cinema room in the basement. Dean had taken it upon himself to claim he was holding her through the movie, much to the distain of the other two. She had gotten used to seeing them without close and was enjoying it to her surprise. Laying on Dean's chest she happily busied herself with playing with the small hairs covering his upper chest, she noticed the more the guys showed physical contact with her the more she found herself craving it. While Seth chose a movie, Roman was in the kitchen making popcorn for the occasion, after Seth chose the movie he went to see about getting drinks. Kyra laid tracing a few scars on Dean's chest and couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"Dean," she got a 'hmm' in reply, "how did you get these scars? Also why do you always pace?" At these questions she leaned up on his stomach looking at him as he stopped running his fingers up her side. Sighing deeply Dean's eyes met hers, "I knew you would be asking sooner or later." Dean sat up more bringing Kyra with him, "when I was younger a man capture me, when he realized what I was he used me to make himself money. He would keep me in a small cage in my snake form, give me very little to eat, and would abuse me when he felt like it. After about two years I was finally able to escape although the lasting effect were there."

Big brown eyes filled with tears through his story and at the end the small woman all but lunched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged the male's head to her chest, if it were any other time he would make a comment about it but right now he wanted the comfort she was providing. Snaking** (no pun intended)** his arms around her he felt her small form shaking running his fingers through her hair he whispered in her ear, "now, why are you crying babe? It was me that went through that not you sweet tart."

He pulled away from her to see small tear stains down her face as a small giggle trickled through her lips at his nickname, they've learned that their girl was a quiet crier. The only evidence of she tears were her body would shake, her face got red from rubbing it, and the tear lines on her cheeks. Cupping her cheeks softly he padded away the streaks before making her hold eye contact with him, something they noticed she didn't do a lot. Leaning forward he gently pecked her lips causing a blush to adorn her cheeks, it wasn't the first time they put their lips on her. What caught her by surprise was the fact this was the first real kiss any of them gave her and her first kiss period. Shyly she buried her face in his neck hiding, both from the kiss and the fact she was about to tell him about what had happen to herself.

Before Dean could pull her back out for answers Roman and Seth came in with popcorn. The smell seemed to make both damaged being forget what had just happen. Or at least she thought Dean would forget but in fact he stored it away to bring up to his brothers later once she was asleep.

*_Naga's POV_*

Seth had chosen a horror movie in hopes to get in some wake cuddling from their mate Kyra, but that was for not seeing as she fell asleep half way through the movie. He quickly noticed that Dean seemed more focused on her though as his claws massaged her skull gently, and apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What happen Dean?" Said naga's blue eyes met his brothers, "she asked about my scars and pacing. I told her the truth and she started crying, I think she was going to tell me what happen... but I fucked it up when I kissed her. I just can't stand seeing her cry." While talking he had unknowingly coiled around her body almost to the point of covering her head. Roman moved to his brother gently pushing the coils down from her slightly as his gaze was unmoving at Dean, "we know Dean we all feel that way it's only natural. But I know when she's ready she will tell us, maybe if we should told her everything she would be more inclined to return the favor."

Seth shot up, "but what if we scare her away. It's one thing to be friends with naga's it entirely different to be mated. Especially with three." Seth sat on the ground hiding in his coils, "I'd rather be a friend then noting at all. We can't lose her now."

Roman sighed through his nose, "fine I'll give her a week if she hasn't hinted about her past by then we tell her the truth. Do we have a deal?" His brothers nodded their approval. Picking their sleeping mate up they brought her to their master bedroom. Roman laid on the bed first tucking Kyra in on the left side of his as Dean slithered in on her left. Seth happily took his place laying between her legs using her soft chest as a pillow. With the weight she's been gaining her body was move filled out allowing Seth to wrap both arms around under her back cuddling her. Dean and Roman just chuckled at their smaller brother before wrapping their own arms around her, an arrangement she'd been use to for the past two weeks. Giving their mate one last look Roman and Dean followed their bother and Kyra into sleep.

**(A/N: Aren't I a stinker? lol Sorry to tease you all like that but I have to get you back for more. I'll be updating again this week... or will I? Just kidding I will hope you enjoy the story.)**


	5. Haunted Past

**A/N: Okay so someone asked about Randy and Hunter wondering what they were going to do. Now I wasn't going to bring them back but that person reminding me gave me an idea for them. This is going to be a shot one but it will give a peek into Kyra's old life. Ps points to whoever can guess who I made the unknown guy.**

_*Randy + Hunter's POV*_

Randy leaned back in his chair watching again as the guys made an agreement to tell the girl, Kyra that she was their mate. Meanwhile Hunter was busy taking his aggression out on a few breakables nearby. "They can't do this to us if they've found their mate they won't need us anymore. That means no more pay, no more job, no more access to information!"

Randy looked at his partner, "that is if their mate stayed." Hunter shot him a dirty look, "what do you mean if she stayed? You saw the video she loves it there, is not scared of those snake freaks, and followed all the rules. There is no way she'd leave."

A large smirk crossed Randy's face, "not if she was taking away." Hunter look intrigued, "what do you have?" Randy just through a file a crossed the table, Hunter scooped it up and opened it. A evil smile adorned his face, "oh this could work."

_*Else Where*_

A dirty run down apartment filled with beer bottle littering the floor. A large man who looked like he took steroids was laid out on a bed. He had a blonde buzz cut, pale skin, and a cauliflower ear. A phone ringing caught his attention waking him up pale blue eyes locked on his phone as he brought it to his ear. "You'd better have a good damn reason to be waking me."

His eyes locking on the body of the broken girl not far from his bed as he listened. His eyes ripped away when they mention Kyra, "you know where she is? I'll gladly remove her from your clients. I'll be there by the end of the week. No thank you goodbye." Hanging up the phone he walked over the the battered girl on the floor laying motionless, kicking her he still got no response. Sighing he ran his hand down his face none of them lasted like Kyra, a smirk tugged at his lips. Soon that would be fixed though picking up his phone again he dialed a number.

"Heyman I have a clean up job for you. No this is the last one someone found Kyra. Yeah I'm going to get her at the end of the week and teach her a lesson about running away from her owner."


End file.
